Frozen in Prox
by 17th warrior
Summary: The nights during the last arc of Golden Sun. Mudshipping mainly. T for safety.


**My first GS fanfic. I always wanted to write about Mudshipping. I'm quite disappointed that this pairing now has very small amount of fanfics unlike 1-3 years ago. **

**This story will be some sort of general/romance with bits of humor and drama, I hope so! In first chapter there will be some major explanations – I don't know if you like them but without them it wasn't easy for me to write this. They will also appear in next chapters but in a smaller amount. **

**There will be 4 chapters including this one. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Camelot owns Golden Sun and all its characters.**

* * *

Northern Weyard is known for its frosty winters and rough winds. Such areas as Imil or Kalt Island are not densely populated due to their stone-cold weather conditions during all four seasons. Thick ice along with heaps of snow covers all the northern territory. The landscape isn't as diverse as it is in Angara or Gondowan.

Hardly anyone in Weyard is familiar with Prox, the frozen city bordering on extinction as Gaia Falls are constantly growing inwards as the world's edge crumbles and falls into the void. The inhabitants of Prox or simply Proxians are used to cope with their complicated life despite the dreadful circumstances. Prox also has one special trait – the Mars Lighthouse is located a few miles from the city. This so-called "connection" is rumored to have given the birth to the Fire Clan of the north who took their power from Mars.

Prox has always been a silent and empty town due to a very small number of visitors and even when 9 foreigners arrived there was no difference. The people of Prox never bothered the strangers with questions about their quest which was expected to be accomplished by Karst and Agatio. The townsmen only helped the outsiders in equipment or herbs and other stuff. They also gave the Adepts the best rooms in the Inn (they still had to pay for it though) so it was possible for them to have a good sleep before the final task.

The latter couldn't believe that Saturos, Menardi, Karst and Agatio were brought up and lived here. The Proxians seemed very friendly and cordial much to their surprise; they even weren't aggressive when they learnt the fact that the one who killed Saturos and Menardi came to their town. So only after some period of time could the outsiders could comprehend Mars Adepts' yearning to save their hometown.

* * *

"We set off tomorrow right after the lunch." said Felix in his usual serious voice containing no emotions. " Everyone have a good sleep tonight – you will need it, believe me." He finished and made his way upstairs.

No one made any other comments and followed Felix because they were tired from "flying" the Lemurian ship through the Northern Reaches with its never-ending dead ends.

There wasn't enough space for everyone in the Inn so the team had to split up so that everyone could have a sleeping place. Isaac, Mia, Felix, Piers and Kraden stayed in the Inn, the other part of the team went to have a rest in their ship. The group was divided in such a way because the first four navigated the ship using the Psynergy much more than the others. And Kraden, well, Kraden was just decrepit, old man.

The ship was designed so that Mercury Adepts could sail it so Piers and Mia were the exact candidates and Felix and Isaac were the strongest Adepts within the group and had the largest amounts of Psynergy to use. Piers and Felix always shared the room after and before the reunion, Kraden slept in the neighboring room and the last room occupied by Isaac and Mia.

* * *

_The wind is really fierce. It was different in Imil._

That was the only thing Isaac kept thinking for the last few hours. The blond Venus Adept couldn't sleep and was sitting on the first floor of the Inn completely alone. He liked to be alone sometimes, especially when he was sure everyone was safe.

Isaac couldn't describe his feelings at that moment. Of course he was anxious about the success of their quest and safety of his friends. However, he was firmly convinced that nothing could really stop them after all the hardships they struggled together.

Young Adept considered the snowstorm outside alarming though he was being calmed down by the serenity of the atmosphere inside the building. The gentle cracklings of fire calmed him down and even made him feel dizzy. But before completely falling asleep one simple thing crossed his mind.

_The end is so close. I wonder if Felix feels the same way. I only thought of him as enemy before. But deep inside I knew he was different. Not violent. Different from Saturos, Menardi and Alex. Alex-_

Not able to finish his thoughts, Isaac was startled by a soft squeak behind him.

_Who could it be so late? _Isaac wondered, slowly turning his head in the direction of the noise.

To his surprise he saw a girl in a light-navy nightgown with bright turquoise hair that was looking at the floor shyly as if she wanted to apologize for her sudden interference. It was the girl who Alex betrayed so meanly that now she could never forgive him…

"Mia?" Isaac asked silently while standing up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Isaac. I didn't mean to bother you. I just couldn't-"

"You just couldn't sleep." Isaac finished, smiling reassuringly at her. "I quite understand you. Even I can't sleep with this fearsome snowstorm and-"

"N-no, that's not it. I'm used to such weather conditions – they're like in Imil so it's not the problem. I just, just…. Oh it is nothing really important Isaac. I'm very sorry I bothered you… I think I'd better go to sleep…." Mia said quickly, trying to find the door behind her to retreat.

"Wait, Mia!" the young Venus Adept quickly stood up and seized her hand." If you want to tell me something, tell it. I'm the so-called "leader" after all. And you're right – we have to go to sleep or we won't be able to fight properly tomorrow and we have to be ready for everything. Thanks for reminding me that we all need to rest." he said.

"But I didn't do any-"she started.

"Thanks, Mia." Isaac just smiled kindly as they proceeded to their room.

* * *

No wonder that Isaac and Mia got very close during the part of the journey before the reunion. Originally it was known that Mercury and Venus never shared any special relationship like Mars and Venus. Though a particular "pair" proved the opposite.

After a cerulean-haired girl became a part of their team, Isaac was the only one who got to speak with her. She was still in a shock after what Alex, member of Mercury clan, **her** clan, did and how he betrayed all the teachings of Imilian Adepts.

Eventually some time later she appeared to be fairly sociable and congenial. Maybe she still didn't chat with either Garet or Ivan that much as she did with Isaac but at least the two boys weren't afraid to ask her about her past, the Mercury clan and Alex. Before the blond midget and red-haired lad were afraid that she would freeze them instantly if they just accidentally mentioned a certain name.

After the Colosso event it became evident that their leader has gone head over heels for the Imilian Adept and the girl's feelings were quite the same but they both were too shy and clueless. Garet and Ivan usually cracked jokes about their closeness behind their backs not daring to feel the wrath of both Venus and Mercury. Even once they sent Isaac to fetch the water from the nearest lake while Mia was bathing there. The "couple" was so embarrassed that they never guessed the details of this coincidence.

Also the team used to sleep in three tents: one for Ivan and Garet, one for Isaac and one for Mia. Though after a "miraculous" disappearance of the last tent Isaac had to share the space. At first, he made excuses and always stayed up at night on watch not do something "naughty" during his sleep and didn't accept any help.

But after a week of such experience the lack of sleep had its effect on him. Frequent state of being half-awake was actually funny because Isaac could drift into the land of dreams any time. Once he fell asleep during the lunch and had his face covered in his food. He could easily fall into slumber during the battles. It was amusing to watch a sleeping Adept who blocked all the monsters' attacks aimed at him. While not being consciousness of his movements he was controlled by his Djinn.

Subsequently he got used to new sleeping conditions but still some incidents occurred. So waking up atop of Mia became quite the usual thing…

* * *

She was already sleeping but he still wasn't. A lot of thoughts raced through his head. They were all different: the Mars Lighthouse, Karst and Agatio's refusal to rekindle the Lighthouse together, Saturos and Menardi's death, Vale, his parents, Wise One's words about the Elemental Stars, his friends and Mia. Mia…

_Mia._ Isaac gazed upon the girl who was fast asleep._ Why do you always sleep like a log? It always took me a lot to wake you up. Yet, you are so cute when you sleep…._

Isaac caught himself on a thought that he just couldn't avert his eyes from her sleeping form. "She's so lovely when she sleeps. I wish she was always so peaceful and distressed…" Isaac murmured, realizing that now even for him it was hard to resist the feeling of sleepiness. And finally he closed his eyes, giving up all the attempts to stay awake_._

* * *

**I know that Mia and Isaac's dialogue was kinda rushed and unfinished but you wouldn't want me to make them say same words each time. Well, I've put a great effort into my very-very first chapter and enjoyed writing it.**

**Anyway thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! Hope to update as soon as I finish chapter 2!**

**And yay for GS 3!!!! Thanks Camelot!!!**


End file.
